You're A Superhero Now Gabriel
by SuperFlashGirl
Summary: Gabriel didn't die. He got sent to another dimension by his father. ...Who thinks that he should be a superhero. Did I mention he also has the body of a teenager?
1. Smelly Warehouses Are NOT Welcoming

**You're A Superhero Now Gabriel**

 **I own nothing. If I owned Young Justice, it would still be on TV. If I owned Supernatural, Gabriel would have showed up again during season 11.**

 **Supernatural/Young Justice**

 **SUMMERY: Gabriel didn't die. He got sent to another dimension by his father. …Who thinks that he should be a superhero. Did I mention he also has the body of a teenager?**

 **NOTES: This is a prologue set about 3-4 years before the series.**

 **WARNINGS: One or two curse words. They are censored though.**

 **Smelly Warehouses are NOT Welcoming**

* * *

Gabriel woke up in an abandoned building. It was dark, dirty, smelled _terrible,_ and his everything hurt. "What the hell happened?" the archangel thought. One minute he was going to kill the devil with his angel blade, the next he's the one being stabbed, and now he's awake in some abandoned, smelly warehouse. Other than being really confused and wondering how he got wherever he is, he also wanted to know who owned the place. All Gabriel wanted to do was dump buckets of _Febreeze_ on the guy because he clearly needs to start using some.

 _Of all the places I could've woken up in, it had to be a stinkin' smelly warehouse! Why couldn't I have woken back up in the hotel I was in? It smells better. Seriously where is that smell coming from?_

Observing his surroundings, Gabriel noticed a few things. To start the list, he didn't have a stab wound. Angels may heal fast, but getting stabbed with an _archangel blade_ is supposed to kill you. You can't just wake up as if nothing happened. Even if it was just a regular angel blade, wouldn't it leave a mark?

Second, the entire area felt different. Not because he was in some abandoned building he didn't recognize, but because… It didn't seem… Right? It was hard to describe why the place felt different, but to summarize in the simplest words: the place felt familiar, but different. It felt like Earth, but a different Earth. "That's it!" Gabriel realized. He was on a _different_ Earth.

* * *

When his father, _God,_ was creating life, planets, and galaxies, He created what was called the _multiverse._ It was one of the more _interesting_ ideas of His. Gabriel and his three other brothers never understood why their father decided to make something like that, but He acted on the idea and created multiple Earths.

All the different Earths had a small or giant difference. There was one where the dinosaurs never went extinct. There was one where somebody was never born. There were over a billion universes. Although, out of all the parallel universes, the one he lived in was considered the _main_ Earth. Like an Earth One, because it was the first Earth the Lord ever made.

* * *

 **Back to what was currently going on**

* * *

Gabriel's head, back, and everything else hurt. Sitting up, he didn't realize he was still lying down, he felt something brush up against him. Looking behind it he saw them. His wings! Angel wings could only be seen on another plane of existence by angels! Humans could only see shadows! Besides that, why could he suddenly feel his wings? Angel wings were invisible and intangible. Angels knew that they had wings on their backs, and could feel the pain of them getting injured, but they couldn't see and feel the feathers 24/7. Voicing his thoughts, Gabriel could only say, "What the hell is going on?"

The angel froze and put his hand over his mouth. Why did his voice sound different? Speaking of which, why did his hand feel so tiny? Running to a nearby puddle, Gabriel saw his reflection. Ge was short, had baggy clothes, his wings were showing, and to summarize the most shocking change of all, he was a kid! _Dad, I don't know why you did this, but it is not funny!_

Gabriel panicked. Who wouldn't in a situation like this? Getting killed (almost), waking up in some parallel dimension, and now having the body of a twelve year old! _What the fudge?!_ Before he could continue freaking out, he could hear footsteps and people hiding coming.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes, Idiot. The place is abandoned. We can kill the guy and nobody'll know."

 _Did that guy just say what I think he just said?_

(Muffled scream)

"Got the gun?"

"Yeah."

"Give it to me."

Gabriel accidentally said what he was thinking. "Crap."

One of the two men, who was pretty fat and had black hair, turned around and saw Gabriel. _S***._

"Hey, we're not alone."

 _Well this day just keeps getting better and better._

* * *

 **Good story? This is just part one of the prologue. The rest of the intro will be like one or two more chapters. Then I'll write season one of Young Justice. After that, the five year time gap between seasons 1 and 2. Other Supernatural characters _will_ appear. Guess who Sam and Dean will be. Also, guess which city Gabriel's in. Hint: The city has a superhero.**

 **To be continued…**

 **Criticism welcome and flames will be put out with love. Hope you liked it!**


	2. IaMDWoCI

**You're A Superhero Now Gabriel**

 **I own nothing. If I owned Young Justice, there would have been a Teen Titans reference. If I owned Supernatural, I would be best friends with Misha Collins.**

 **Supernatural/Young Justice**

 **SUMMERY: Gabriel didn't die. He got sent to another dimension by his father. …Who thinks that he should be a superhero. Did I mention he also has the body of a teenager?**

 **NOTES: This is part 2 of the prologue set about 3-4 years before the series.**

 **WARNINGS: Attempted murder and a couple of curse words. Nothing too bad and graphic though. This is Gabriel, do you really think he can be killed so easily by a gun?**

* * *

 **I'm a Multi-Dimensional Wavelength of Celestial Intent**

* * *

 _First I wake up in another dimension, then I found out that I can see and feel my wings, and now some guys might kill me. Great. I don't even know if I still have my grace! I could die! I don't want to die! ...Again._

Once the two goons saw Gabriel, they forgot about the gagged guy and headed toward the archangel. In the world they lived in – one with aliens and meta-humans – it was a good idea for the bad guys to carry different kinds of weapons and ammunition.

If Lex Luthor hires you, you get a gun with kryptonite bullets. With Martian Manhunter, all you had to do was start a fire. If it was a regular human like Batman or Green Arrow, than all you need is a gun or knife, and a really good aim. You would also have to pray that they actually died. Although, some superheroes haven't been around long enough for people to figure out their weaknesses. Assuming the kid with wings didn't need a kryptonite bullet, the men thought all they had to do was shoot him with a regular gun.

The men pointed their weapons at Gabriel. Gabriel was internally panicking, but he couldn't let those fools know that, so in an obviously sarcastic and over dramatic voice, Gabriel exclaimed, "No! Not a gun! They're my only weakness! Please anything but small, stupid looking, guns!"

The fat one fired, "Missed me."

The idiot shot, "So close."

The third bullet actually hit him. Except it didn't hurt. There wasn't even blood. The two criminals stood in shock. The winged kid looked human (if you ignore the feathers), sounded human, he obviously wasn't from Krypton, how did that _not_ hurt him? "Some type of alien?" one of them thought. "Close enough" the archangel smirked.

 _Guns can't hurt me, I could hear the douches thoughts. Dad, please tell me I can still warp reality._

Snapping his fingers, the guns in the two men's hands turned into candy canes. Gabriel laughed and smiled as the thugs screamed and dropped the guns. _Oh this is going to be good._

* * *

Gabriel spent the next ten minutes torturing the would-be murderers. Not torturing them like how somebody would be in Hell, but like how you would be tortured if you were forced to watch 200 hours of Teletubbies. …Okay, maybe a little like Hell. The one called Idiot was slow dancing with an alien – that will never get old – who resembled Godzilla in a dress, and the other one, Fat Guy, was turned into a pig. Fat Guy was currently running around squealing, which was hilarious to the now 12-year-old looking archangel. Finally, the dude who was gagged and almost murdered, was running away from a monster made out of money. Turned out he wasn't some random innocent victim. The man, Rick, owed a lot of money to a lot of people. Like the bank and guy who hired Pig and Idiot for example.

"What the f*** are you?" screamed Rick.

Gabriel, who was eating popcorn as he enjoyed the punishments he was putting those jerks through, only responded with, "I'm a multi-dimensional wavelength of celestial intent."

From behind him a voice asked, "And exactly what _is_ a 'multi-dimensional wavelength of celestial intent'?"

* * *

It was a pretty average night on patrol for Batman and Robin. They stopped a few muggings, saw a few men and women get in/out of cars, and passed billboards advertising companies like Wayne Industries. To be honest it was a boring night. Nothing major was going on. Joker was still in Arkham. Penguin was still in Arkham. Everybody is still locked up in Arkham! Right when Robin was about to ask his mentor if they could go home, Superman called.

"What?"

(Pause)

"What kind of energy?"

(Pause)

"Where?"

(Pause)

"Got it."

The Dynamic Duo drove to a warehouse. Batman explained that one of the Justice League satellites picked up some sort of unknown energy at a warehouse in Gotham and that somebody could be planning on using it. Whether it was some new supervillain who wanted to get his name out by firing a weapon of mass destruction in Gotham City, or a meteor that suddenly fell from the sky, Superman wanted them to check it out.

Robin wasn't expecting much when they arrived at the warehouse. He expected to see maybe a weapon or a meteor made out of something similar to kryptonite, but not even _Batman_ could've expected something like this.

There was a pig running around, a man in a dress slow dancing with Godzilla, and another man running away from a _monster_ made out of _dollar bills!_ On the other side of the warehouse there was a kid with golden wings _laughing_ and eating _popcorn._ Robin couldn't deny the fact that some of it was funny, but what the heck was going on?

"What the f*** are you?" screamed the guy being chased by the money monster.

"I'm a multi-dimensional wavelength of celestial intent," answered the boy. There's no doubting now that the kid is the energy source.

Now all the Dynamic Duo had to figure out was:

What was a multi-dimensional wavelength of celestial intent?

Is the kid an alien or does he have something alien with him?

If not an alien, is he a meta-human?

Does he have any relation to Hawkgirl and Hawkman?

They basically needed to know what was up with this new guy.

Batman, using his most intimidating Batman voice, asked, "And exactly what _is_ a 'multi-dimensional wavelength of celestial intent'?"

* * *

Turning around to the source of the voice, Gabriel saw a large muscular man dressed like a bat and a young (10 year old?) boy dressed like a circus performer. _I'm in an abandoned warehouse with two hitmen, a gambler, and two people who look like somebody you would see in a comic book. Dad, what kind of world did you put me in?_

Gabriel found out their names when he read their thoughts. _Batman and Robin. Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson._ He found out almost everything about them when he read their minds. He didn't look through their brains _too much,_ just enough to know their names, where they live, if they're a threat, and where the nearest Dairy Queen is. _Screw the fact that I could make my own ice cream appear, the ones I make are never as good as the originals._

"Answer me," Batman demanded.

"Do you have throat cancer? I think there might be something wrong with your voice. Let me help you." With the snap of his fingers, the winged being did… Something. Batman and Robin didn't know what. "What are you-" Batman cut himself off. His voice suddenly went from being deep and masculine, to sounding like a chipmunk. "What did you do to my voice?" Batman growled. Robin had to hold in a laugh as his mentor spoke. All Batman could do now was glare at the archangel and hope _that_ intimidated him enough to talk.

It did not.

"Look," said Gabriel, "all I did was give these three some just desserts as I waited for you two to arrive." He snapped his fingers and everything went back to normal. There was no more money monster, no slow dancing Godzilla, and the pig was turned back into the fat guy. "Those two over there," Gabriel pointed to Pig and Idiot, "would've killed that guy," he pointed to Rick, "if I hadn't been here. The third guy is a conman and owes a ton of people, like the government, money. And since I'm positive you'll be turning them in to the police, I'll be on my way."

Gabriel snapped his fingers one last time and disappeared, leaving the Dark Knight and Boy Wonder very confused. After calling the GCPD and handcuffing the criminals, the heroes walked back to the Batmobile. Which was now pink.

"Not a word," ordered Batman as he and Robin climbed into the car.

* * *

 **That is the end of part 2 of the prologue. Part 3 coming soon. Hopefully the next one will be the final part of the prologue and the first episode of season 1 can be written. Also an explanation as to why Gabriel looks the way he does now and why God sent him to the DC universe will be written.**

 **...**

 **Not-Gonna-Update: Interesting choice in name. As you can see Gabriel does still have his grace and you were correct about him being in Gotham.**

 **princessbinas: The Flash/Barry Allen lives in Central City. I'm actually thinking about including him in the next chapter. Also, I've read stuff on this website before I got an account and one of your stories was one of the first I read. I love your work.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the advice and I have read that story. Is this more descriptive than the last chapter or does it still need some work?  
**

 **...**

 **I would have updated this sooner, but for some reason the website wouldn't let me. I'm also really sorry if there isn't any space between the paragraphs. Thank you people who have decided read and review or follow this story.**

 **Criticism welcome and flames will be put out with love. Hope you liked it!**


	3. Dairy Queen and Justice

**You're A Superhero Now Gabriel**

 **I own nothing. If I owned Young Justice, I would go to SDCC every year dressed like Batman. If I owned Supernatural, Crowley would dance the Macarena at some point. Just imagine him dancing and try not to laugh/smile.**

 **Supernatural/Young Justice**

 **SUMMERY: Gabriel didn't die. He got sent to another dimension by his father. …Who thinks that he should be a superhero. Did I mention he also has the body of a teenager?**

 **NOTES: Part 3 of the prologue. Episode 1 of Young Justice coming right after this.**

 **WARNINGS: Language and kidnapping. Sorry Gabe. At least you get ice cream. Also, I** ** _really_** **wouldn't say that this is my best chapter, so I'm sorry if it's not that good. At least you'll get the first episode of Young Justice after this.**

* * *

 **Dairy Queen and Justice**

* * *

 _I want jelly beans._ Gabriel sat in a Dairy Queen eating ice cream with French fries. He snapped his fingers and jelly beans appeared. The 12-year-old smiled and ate his candy-dairy-potato combination. To the angel it tasted good, to the other customers it looked gross. They stared in disgust whenever he took a bite. _I know what you're thinking and I don't care. I think it taste good._

Gabriel's been eating at Dairy Queen for nearly an hour. His wings were invisible now, so nobody payed much attention when he walked in. The multi-dimensional wavelength of celestial intent gazed at his creation very deeply in thought. Despite what some may think, the youngest archangel _could_ be serious at times. You try experiencing the situation he was in. Waking up in an alternate universe, your vessel being the same, but decades younger that you almost don't recognize yourself, and having to eat ice cream because it's the best self-pity food. _Dad, why did you do this to me?_

He put his hands in his pockets and felt something. Paper. Pulling it out of his pocket, he recognized the Enochian writing. _Dad?_ Gabriel read the letter.

* * *

 _Dear Gabriel,_

 _Yes, this is your father. I know you're mad at Me for leaving, and I'm sorry. I know you have questions, so I'll answer them. I left because I wanted to let everything run on its own. Imagine my disappointment when humans decide to cut down trees and your brothers wanting to start the apocalypse._

 _As for the body and why you're in an alternate universe, I wanted to give you a second chance. Out of you and your older siblings, I'm the least upset with you. You care about humanity, which is what I've wanted from all angels. This Earth has superheroes who go to great lengths to protect it. I want you to be one of them. You sacrificed yourself to prevent the apocalypse. I also know about your comic book collection. Don't tell me that you didn't want to wear a cape when the first comics came out._

 _I think that you could make a great hero in this universe. Even if you served justice in a controversial way. I just want to give you a second chance at life and to do some good in the world. I'm sorry for abandoning Heaven and Earth. Hopefully you can forgive Me in the future. Until then, enjoy your new life in this universe. It's not too different from the one you grew up in, but if you run in to somebody you recognize, don't freak out. Everybody has a doppelganger. It's the rule of the multiverse._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Dad (I actually prefer the name Chuck now by the way)_

 _P.S. I almost forgot: Consider the small body punishment. I am not going to get over you leaving and changing your name to Loki. I'm also pretty pissed about you killing Dean Winchester over a hundred times. I don't care how funny it was, did you have to torture Sam like that? I like those two. You'll stop aging in 15 years. You're powers will also be limited. You are NOT immortal! You can't be injured as easily as a human, but don't go around jumping off cliffs. All of your powers will return in 15 years. By the time you're physically 27 you'll be back at full strength. Or when you have an adrenaline rush._

 _P.P.S. The reason your wings can be seen is because alternate universes vibrate at different frequencies and because magic and physics work differently here. I'd go into more detail, but I'm running out of paper._

* * *

He reread the letter over and over again. _"Seriously,"_ Gabriel thought, _"this is what Dad wants me to do? Why the name Chuck anyway?"_ He continued rereading the letter until one of the Dairy Queen workers told him to leave. The sky was still dark, but he could see a bit of sunshine in the distance. A new day was about to begin in a few hours. _Time to give this universe its very own Trickster._

* * *

Batman's been attempting to track the winged boy ever since he and Robin arrived back at the Batcave three weeks ago. All he got so far was security footage from multiple Dairy Queens. _The thing must really love ice cream… With fries and jelly beans. Gross._ He alerted the rest of the Justice League about the boy in hopes of at least one of them catching up to him. Batman tried to look into the boys past, but it was like he didn't exist. Shayera didn't recognize him as somebody from Thanagar and he didn't have a birth certificate on Earth. He could be a different species of alien, but the ones from Thanagar are the only humanoid like aliens with wings. Besides, Hawkgirl can't bend reality to her own will.

Zatara managed to track him in Mexico eating an ice cream. The magician captured him and was currently bringing him in for questioning.

* * *

To summarize how his day had been – it was fine until he got kidnapped by a magician. A magician! A man in a top hat and bow tie who pulled rabbits out of his hat! Gabriel's day started out the same as it's been for the past three weeks. He'd go to some city, find an a******, play a few tricks on him/her, and then and the day with ice cream. Today he was somewhere in Mexico. He knocked two lawyers down a peg and was currently eating some vanilla ice cream with flan. When he left the restaurant some guy in a top hat put magic handcuffs on him and trapped him in a magic bubble. _Today now sucks._

After a few hours, Gabriel was still cuffed and in an _f-ing bubble._ He was in some cave waiting room while magician guy had a meeting. He sat in the bubble eating his remaining jelly beans from his pockets. There were three kids sitting in the room with him. One red head wearing a very bright shade of yellow, one dressed like Robin Hood (if Robin Hood wore red), and Richard/Robin.

A way to describe the scene would that there was one boy with wings fully visible wearing handcuffs and in a bubble that wasn't as cool as Glinda's, a circus performer fiddling with an electronic, a failed Robin Hood cosplayer tapping his foot in boredom, and a condiment colored boy staring at the kid in the bubble. _That's an accurate description. Why does Red Robin look so familiar?_

The trapped archangel may not be able to use his powers in the bubble, but he could still see. He recognized Richard the moment he saw him, Condiment Boy's red hair is as subtle as a flying mallet, and something about the arrow kid's face screamed "You should know this face!" Before he could continue wondering how he could know the teen, his prison bubble appeared in a room with Batman, Magician Guy, and people who shall be referred to as Swimsuit Lady, Hawk Girl, Marvin the Martian, Ketchup, Robin Hood, Ocean Man, Blue Guy, and Glow Worm.

* * *

Marvin the Martian stood up and started talking. "Now that we've come to an agreement about partners, we can discuss the elephant in the room-" "I'm not an elephant," Gabriel interrupted. Marvin sighed and continued. "We can discuss what to do with the unknown being in the bubble."

The real reason the Justice League decided to hold the meeting in Mount Justice was not only to discuss having sidekicks – something that they should have talked about years ago – but to discuss what to do about the boy who appeared out of nowhere three weeks ago. During the past time that he's appeared, he turned the Batmobile _pink,_ sent eight people to mental hospitals, and showed up at so many Dairy Queens that somebody might think he lived there.

Despite having wings, which the League recently discovered could be made invisible, he wasn't Thanagarian. He also didn't match the profile of any known alien species. According to Wonder Woman, Loki hasn't visited Earth for the past 328 of years, so the boy likely wasn't a demigod. Because of his ability to manipulate reality, Superman is praying that he isn't like Mxyzptlk. He's been having nightmares about it ever since Batman told him about the boy. Besides, Mxyzptlk doesn't give off an energy signal that would alert the Justice League. Batman also assured the Boy Scout that if it _was_ Mxyzptlk, he would've gone to Metropolis to annoy Superman. That led to the Justice League back to square one.

"What are you?" Aquaman asked. "I'm a multi-dimensional wavelength of celestial intent," Gabriel answered, "What are you Ocean Man?" "Ocean Man?" Flash questioned.

"I only know Mister Big Tall and Gloomy's real name. Until I learn yours I'm calling the both of you Ketchup and Ocean Man." Gabriel answered another dumb question and added, "I also would've used Sea instead of Ocean, but I don't think censors would allow it." Flash burst out laughing and refused to stop until Batman glared at him. What can't the Batglare do?

With his famous deep and gravelly voice, that could give Castiel a run for his money, Batman said, "Back to the matter at hand-" Gabriel interrupted the dark knight by asking "Seriously, what is with your voice? I have a brother who talks like that, but he's always talked like that." The archangel paused before adding, "Are you compensating for something? Is it the blue guy? It's the blue guy isn't it?" Flash, once again, burst out laughing and didn't stop until receiving the Batglare.

* * *

It took a few minutes for one of the heroes to talk without being interrupted, but gagging the pest's mouth was worth it. At least it could answer yes or no questions. So far they have learned that the boy is not an alien, does not know who or what Mxyzptlk is, does not like the name Larry (thank you Flash), and that he does not require ice cream to survive. He just really likes ice cream. They also found out that Martian Manhunter had trouble reading his mind. All he was getting were a few words in gibberish and fuzzy images of Snickers.

Zatarra removed the gag from Gabriel's mouth when the other heroes were done asking yes or no questions. They needed to know what he is and if he is a threat. It was then that the magician came up with the idea that could've saved him and the League thirty minutes of their time. "Uoy lliw rewsna lla ruo snoitseuq yllufhturt." Why he didn't cast a truth spell earlier, the magician and League members will never know.

"What are you?" Batman demanded, "and don't say a wavelength of celestial intent." The answer he gave left the heroes stunned and silent. "I'm an angel you ass."

…

…

…

Flash was the first to break the silence. "That explains the wings." The superheroes weren't in a position where they could doubt the boys answer. Zatarra cast a truth spell and it appeared to be working. Plus, out of all the gibberish MM did manage to find the name Gabriel in his head.

"Why are you here?" Superman wanted to know. He grew up with his parents telling him stories about Heaven and its warriors. The fact he was in the room with one was like a miracle. Although he couldn't understand why he chose the form of a 12-year-old and decided to punish eight people in, cruel, unusual, and ironic ways.

The big blue boy scout snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the now revealed to be an angel say, "I'm here because Dad is a jerk who thinks that I should be punished by living in a tiny body with my powers weakened in another universe."

* * *

The rest of what happened was a long and boring discussion about the multiverse, how Gabriel ended up here because Lucifer stabbed him for wanting to stop the apocalypse, and how angels are actually jerks in real life and look nothing like how people dram them in paintings and Christmas cards. _Where did humans get the idea angels wore haloes?_

The last thing the Justice League had to talk about was what they were going to do with Gabriel. He obviously didn't have a home, other than Dairy Queen, and would probably end up killing somebody one day. The most logical answer was that he live with one of them so they could keep an eye on him. Batman refused to take him, Green Arrow had Speedy to worry about, Aquaman lived underwater and didn't know how it would affect Gabriel's wings, Wonder Woman – "I'll take him." Flash announced.

Flash may have Wally, his nephew and new sidekick, to look after, but what's the harm one more mouth to feed? …A lot considering how this one could manipulate reality however he wanted, but he seemed nice. An unpredictable wild card that could possibly destroy a city and sent _eight people to a mental hospital_ , but nice. Before some of the League members could protest, Gabriel jumped up and shouted "Yes!"

The two left Mount Justice and Gabriel ended up moving to Central City to live with Barry within a week. Three years later he would help form a team with two of the kids in the waiting room he sat in.

* * *

 **That is it for the prologue. Yay! (Confetti and streamers fall to the floor and Pinkie Pie sets off multiple party cannons.) The first episode of Young Justice can finally be written!**

 **GABRIEL: Finally!**

 **ME: Yeah! Review time.**

 **…**

 **bluesz: It's the same vessel, but younger. Sadly his nickname will not be Loki. Wonder Woman's an amazon, she would know he wasn't the real Loki (from her universe). He can't go by the Trickster and Loki for what Gabriel calls "copyright reasons." This universe will have its own version of Loki, but he'll probably only be mentioned. The first Young Justice episode will be next. I already know who I'm going to make Sam, Dean, Adam, Charlie, and Anna in this universe. I have ideas for John, Bobby, and Mary, and if you have any suggestions on who other characters should be, like Castiel because I still can't decide on him, write 'em down.**

 **Guest: Thank you and I try not to be mediocre. I know that this isn't my best chapter, but it could've been worse. I could've written it with nothing but spelling errors and everybody would be out of character.**

 **KingSora3: Thank you. You're awesome!**

 **Daughter of Ironman06: Yeah… I tried to make Gabriel act as Gabriel-ish as possible.**

 **princessbinas: Thanks for liking it.**

 **Angelcat8: Like I said, I wanted to make Gabriel act as Gabriel-ish as possible.**

 **Justus80: Oh… I didn't realize that. It's just Gabriel's vessel that looks younger, not him. He won't be too powerful though. There wouldn't be much of a story if he could snap his fingers and send the villains to TV Land. Should I do a chapter similar to that? With a villain sending the team to TV Land and Gabriel saying, "Relax guys I've been here before. At some point we're going to be in a cop show with sucky one liners, a cheesy comedic sitcom, a medical drama where everybody's doing it, and a Herpexia commercial. Who wants to star in the commercial?"**

 **Digreg: Thank you.**

 **…**

 **Review and I shall update. Although I did have a ton of writers block when I was writing this chapter, so I can't promise how soon it would come. Chuck/God wasn't lying when he said writing is hard. I also think that this chapter could've been written better. I kind of rushed a few parts. Hopefully the next chapter, Independence Day, will be much better.**


	4. Independence Day (without Will Smith)

**You're A Superhero Now Gabriel**

 **I own nothing. I wish I owned Supernatural, but I don't. I wish I owned Young Justice. Unfortunately I own neither, so that's something we all have to deal with.**

 **Supernatural/Young Justice**

 **SUMMERY: This is how we met our best friend with anger issues and discovered that all crazy stuff comes from down there.**

 **NOTES: Finally the first episode of Young Justice! Also, as a superhero, our favorite angel shall be referred to by his alias. When he is out of costume he'll be referred to as Gabriel. Just letting you know to avoid confusion. I hope you like the name.**

 **WARNINGS: This chapter has a ton of words, but that's not really a warning unless seeing thousands of letters overwhelms you. If it does, keep calm and call Robin.**

* * *

 **Independence Day (without Will Smith)**

* * *

 _Before you hear the story of the Independence Day that changed the lives of four young superheroes, let me tell you how the past three years have been._

 _1\. Barry Allen is a cool guy to live with and Wally is like the cousin I never thought I wanted. Iris is cool too._

 _2\. The Justice League is full of jerks because the made my civilian name Gabriel Jericho Speight. I wanted my name to be James Tiberius Kirk or Ralph Waldo Picklechips!_

 _3\. Mount Justice got attacked by this psychopath called the Joker, so the League hasn't used the place in 2 years 7 months 1 week and 6 days. Angels remember pretty much everything. I still remember the day I read my first comic book – September 19, 1939._

 _4\. It took me eight months to realize that Speedy looked like Adam Milligan. I know who the guy is because it's hard not to hear over 100 angels saying that John Winchester had another kid, and Zachariah deciding that the kid would be Michael's vessel since Dean kept preaching, "No" and "F*** off d*** heads." I was tempted to kill the dick more than I've wanted to for the past millennia._

 _5\. Angel radio is a hard to hear in this dimension. I can still hear it, but only when everybody's screaming. Not hearing so many voices 24/7 is nice, but I find the lack of sound… disturbing._

 _6\. I became a superhero to help out Barry/Flash. I go by Archangel and wear a chest plate, jeans, and a helmet that covers enough of my face that it's like a mask. I also show off my wings and_ _occasionally_ _use my angel blade. There is_ _no way_ _I am using that thing all the time! It can kill me!_

 _7\. As a superhero I learned my strengths and weaknesses. I am really good at annoying people, I'm probably just as strong as Superman, and I don't need as much oxygen as the average human being. Also, electricity really, really hurts now and Marvin the Martian's mind is difficult to read. On the bright side, he has just as much trouble reading mine. Finally, I can't create pocket dimensions, can only teleport if I know where I'm going, and clones only last about six hours._

 _8\. Lastly, kids aren't exaggerating when they compare school to Hell. I hate that place. Thank Dad it's July and I don't have summer school._

 _That should be enough information about the three year time gap._

* * *

Central City

July 4, 2013 - 11:03 CDT

This year's Independence Day was going pretty awesome at first. There weren't too many clouds in the sky, you could smell the heavenly scent of barbecue in every yard you crossed, and it was common knowledge that fireworks would go off at the end of the day. It was a beautiful day in Central City until Captain Cold decided to be a party pooper and shoot stuff with his cold gun.

 _Bad Leonard! (CC hit with rolled up newspaper) Bad!_

Flash and Kid Flash ran circles around Captain Cold as Archangel distracted him. Instead of firing his cold gun mainly at the speedsters, the ice themed supervillain aimed it at the superhero swinging around his ice. "Stealing ice? Seriously?" asked Flash "Isn't that a bit cliché even for Captain Cold?" "Come on. We don't have time for this!" Kid Flash whined. "I'm with Condiment Boy on this," Archangel added, "Can we hurry this up?."

Kid Flash ran towards the thief. Captain Cold fired his gun at Kid Flash, only to hit the teenager's shoulder. Kid Flash nabbed his cold gun, Flash punched him in the face, and Archangel grabbed him by the hood. "Calm down kids." Flash said. "Oh, please!" exclaimed KF. Archangel then told Flash, "You'll chat it up with the cops, with bystanders, with Cold even."

"Today is the day!" Kid Flash and Archangel voiced at the same time.

* * *

Washington D.C.

July 4, 2013 – 14:00 EDT

In the nation's capital stood a grand building. It was built for the heroes from all over the world who protected its citizens. All who are granted entry to that place deserve it because of their belief in justice, and today, five young men will enter it for the first time. You could almost hear the dramatic background music.

"Today is the day," said Batman, placing a hand on his protégé's shoulder. "Welcome to the Hall of Justice," Announced Green Arrow. "Headquarters of the Justice League," added Aquaman.

"Oh, Man! I knew we'd be the last ones here." Kid Flash, the Flash, and Archangel finally arrived.

* * *

The Hall of Justice

July 4, 2013

Reporters and superhero fans cheered as they saw Batman, Aquaman, Flash, and Green Arrow walking among their sidekicks. All the people there were trying to get a picture, quote, or something similar. Everyone tried to act as professional as possible, when really, every civilian in front of the Hall was fangirling. _At least nobody was trying to touch Kid Flash and I's hair. That was a weird day._

"Is that Batman?"

"Robin looks shorter in person."

"I see Aquaman!"

"I see Flash and Flash Jr."

"His name's Speedy. Duh."

"No Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick."

"Well that makes no sense."

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked Speedy. "Born that way." Speedy answered.

"I'm glad we're all here." Aqualad said. "Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked excitedly. " _Don't_ call us sidekicks," Speedy cut in, "Not after today." "Sorry. First time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed." KF apologized. "You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just _whelmed_?" Robin asked no one in particular. As the group of heroes continued walking, Archangel pointed up and answered, "Maybe that's why." The sidekicks looked up and saw statues of the founding Justice League members made out of gold and possibly 20 feet high.

A door opened beneath the statues with Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado on the other side. "Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Archangel, welcome." Martian Manhunter addressed. They all followed the Martian as he continued to speak. "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley, and of course our library." The door closed behind them revealing an "Authorized Personnel Only" sign as the group entered the library. "Make yourselves at home." Flash welcomed. Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad sat down, Archangel floated above them in a comfortable position (like how you would lay on a bed), and Speedy just stood in place.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long." Batman spoke. A computerized voice then scanned the Justice League members and opened the door.

"That's it? You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass." Speedy declared crossing his arms. "It's a first step," Aquaman assured, "You've been granted access few other get." "Oh, really?" Speedy gestured his hand toward people on the other side of a window. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?" Green Arrow walked toward his partner, attempting to calm him down. "Roy, you just need to be patient." "What I need is respect. They're treating us like kids. Worse – like sidekicks! We deserve better than this." Speedy proclaimed angrily.

The four 'sidekicks' looked each other silently. "You're kidding, right?" Speedy asked, "You're playing their game? Why?" Somehow it didn't feel like the red wearing archer was asking questions anymore. "Today was supposed to be _the_ day. Step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League."

"Well… sure," said Kid Flash, "but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ." "Except the hall isn't the League's real HQ." Speedy yelled. "I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourist and pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called The Watchtower."

Batman glared at Green Arrow. "I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception." GA defended. Batman still glared. The Emerald Archer frowned as he stated, "Or not."

Aquaman stepped up to Speedy and spoke "You're not helping your cause here, son. Stand down or –" "Or what?" Speedy cut him off, "You'll send me to my room? And I'm _not_ your son! I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." With that last sentence Speedy threw his yellow hat to the ground." Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Archangel were shocked.

 _A son rebelling against his father because he disagrees with him over something stupid and being sent away for it. Why does this look so familiar?_

Speedy exited the Hall with his last words being, "Guess they were right about you four. You're _not_ ready." Roy Harper has left the building.

* * *

An alarm blared as Superman appeared on a screen. "Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire." "I've had my suspicions about Cadmus," Batman stated, "This may be the perfect time to in –" Batman was cut off by Zatarra appearing on another screen, telling them how a sorcerer was using an amulet to blot out the sun, and wanted the entire League's assistance. Superman informed the Justice League members that it was a small fire that the local authorities have under control. "Cadmus could wait" according to Batman.

"Stay put," Batman ordered.

"What? Why?" Robin wanted to know.

"This is a League mission," said Aquaman.

"You're not trained." Flash added.

"Since when?" Kid Flash demanded to know.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team."

"There will be other missions," Aquaman paused for a second before adding, "When you're ready."

The four watched the Justice Jerks exited with Batman voicing one final "Stay put."

"Glad you didn't bring You-Know-Who?" Green Arrow asked Martian Manhunter.

"Indeed."

* * *

The library was silent. Kid Flash was the first to speak. "When we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like – like sidekicks?" "My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me." Aqualad said sadly. "Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in _space_!" "I used to read Flash's mind all the time when I moved in with him," Archangel confessed, "I stopped doing it all the time, but I did find out about the Watchtower. I thought he would've told you about it." "What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked. "I have a better question," Robin sighed, "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

They pondered on that question for a moment before Aqualad acknowledged an invisible elephant in the room. "What is Project Cadmus?" "Don't know, but I can find out." Robin answered mischievously. He headed toward the giant Justice League computer and began hacking. _Access Denied._ "Want to bet?" Numbers and letters filled the screen as thirteen-year-old typed. "Whoa! How are you doing that?" questioned KF. "Same system as the Batcave" Robin answered. _Access Granted._

"All right. Project Cadmus. Genetics lab here in D.C. That's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate." Robin smirked. "Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice." Aqualad commented. "Hey, they're all about justice." Rob laughed. "They said stay put." Aqualad stated. "For the blocking out the sun mission," Archangel corrected. Kid Flash, excited about what his friends were implying, chimed, "Are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going." "Just like that we're a team on a mission?" asked Aqualad. "We didn't come for a play date," Robin confidently stated.

* * *

Cadmus Labs

Sirens blared at Cadmus. There was smoke coming from the building and firemen attempting to put it out. "Help! Get us down!" two scientist trapped in the burning building cried. Suddenly the building exploded as Kid Flash and Archangel ran/flew and caught one of them. Both men were placed safely on the roof, and KF started slipping from the wall he was running on. Archangel had to catch and hold the boy bridal style so he wouldn't fall and die. Somehow it was not as awkward as you would think.

"It's Archangel and Flash Boy!" one of the firemen yelled. "Kid Flash!" said superhero yelled from his friend's arms, "Why is that so hard for people to remember?" "It could be worse," Archangel reminded, "He could've called you Condiment Boy like I do."

From a nearby building, Robin and Aqualad finally caught up with the other two heroes. "Do they always have to rush in? We need a plan. We- Robin?" Before the Atlantean could strategize a plan with the Boy Wonder, he had already vanished and made his signature cackle heard as he ran on top of the firetruck and used his grappling gun to swing inside the Cadmus building. Archangel and Kid Flash followed.

 _I just realized how tight Wally's costume fabric is. I am so glad I wear jeans and armor._

"I need to borrow that!" Aqualad used his water-bearers to turn the water from the fire hose into a platform for the scientists to get on the ground safely.

"I appreciate the help," said Aqualad sarcastically to his teammates. "You had it under control," Robin said, still facing the computer he was on. "You handled it so well Sea Boy that Ocean Man would've been jealous." Archangel joked. "Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?" Aqualad sighed and left the office they were in. He saw a horned silhouette disappear into the elevator. "Shouldn't all of the elevators be turned off?" Archangel asked as he and his two companions went over to Aqualad.

Robin ran ahead and scanned the elevator. "This is wrong," he said while typing into his holographic computer, "Thought so. This is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building." "Neither does what I saw." Aqualad tore open the elevator using his super fish strength.

 _It's amazing how strong somebody who lives underwater can be. Almost as amazing as it would be if Sherlock decided to confess his love for John, or eating a really delicious seven layer chocolate cake in under an hour._

Looking down, the elevator shaft seemed to go on forever. Realistically though, the shaft probably went down a few hundred feet. "And that's why they need an express elevator. Robin fired his grappling gun to the roof of the elevator shaft and sunk lower and lower down the building with Aqualad and Kid Flash holding on to the rope as well. Archangel, being the only one who could fly, jumped down and gently flew. The three non-winged beings went as low as the rope would take him, which was about nine seconds long. Robin swung himself to the ledge and hacked the doors open, while Kid Flash and Aqualad came down the rope and Archangel landed.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus."

* * *

The first thing Kid Flash did was run into the hallway without even thinking. Anybody could've predicted Aqualad calling out "Kid, wait!" Just as the Atlantean called out his friend, the most normal and non-red-flagging thing possible happened. Creatures the size of double-decker busses who were kind of cute in Archangels opinion strolled by as majestically as a pack of dinosaurs. They caused the fastest boy alive to trip because he was so shocked by the normalcy of them. Small, white, four legged beings with black stripes, horns and red eyes sitting even _bigger_ white, four legged beings with black stripes, horns and red eyes is not an odd thing to see in the secret underground lab of the United States. Kid Flash would've gotten stomped on if he hadn't rolled away in time.

 _It was lucky for both of them actually. Wally didn't get turned into a pancake and Mr. Mutated-Dino doesn't have to scrape mustard off his foot._

"Nothing odd going on here."

* * *

Somewhere in the Underground Cadmus

"Okay. I'm officially whelmed." When Robin hacked the door open, neither of the boys knew what to expect. More mutated dinosaurs, aliens, the truth behind all conspiracies, Frankenstein, but little electric things in glass cases powering the _entire_ place probably weren't on the list of possibilities.

"This is how they hid this massive underground facility from the world. The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these… things. Must be what they're bred for." Kid Flash finally realized the truth. …Or most of it. The four still didn't know why the real lab was hidden. "Even the name is a clue. The real Cadmus from Greek mythology created a new race by sowing dragons' teeth into the earth." Archangel added. "And this Cadmus creates new life, too," Robin concluded. "Let's find out why."

Robin pulled a chord from his glove and plugged it into the computer. "They call them Genomorphs," he read. "Whoa! Look at the stats on these things – super strength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons!" the Boy Wonder shouted. "They're engineering an army, but for who?" KF asked. "Hopefully the good-" "Wait," Robin cut off Archangel, "There's something else. Project Kr. Ugh! The file's triple-encrypted. I can't-" "Don't move!" a voice shouted.

 _This should be the part of the episode where the good guys fight the bad guys. We already saw the Hall, got disappointed by our heroes, and discovered a secret lab where scientists are breeding weapons. Now would be a good time we got into a fight with some of the bad guys to show off our awesome skills. I felt cheated out of this morning's fight with Cold. I barely did anything._

About seven genomorphs leaped from behind the source of the voice and growled. The owner of the voice was also revealed as well to be wearing a fashionable blue jumpsuit and gold helmet, with a genomorph on his shoulder to accessorize. "Wait, Robin? Aqualad? Kid Flash? Archangel?" "At least he got your name right." Robin joked. "I know you. Guardian, a hero," said Aqualad. "Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash practically shouted. "I'm chief of security," Guardian answered, "You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, figure this out." "Yeah we should totally call the Justice League and tell them how one of their own members is breeding weapons in a secret underground facility." Archangel responded both sarcastic and threateningly. "Weapons? What are you— What have I – Ugh. My head." The genomorph on his shoulder looked at him with his horns glowing. Suddenly, Guardian's confused and nice guy demeanor disappeared. "Take them down hard! No mercy!" He yelled.

All of the genomorphs – minus the one on Guardian's shoulder – leaped forward to attack the four heroes. Robin unleashed a small smoke pellet. It confused the g-gnomes enough for Robin to aim his grappling gun at a bar above them and jump onto it.

Meanwhile, KF avoided getting mauled by pouncing off the wall, onto their heads, and ricocheting onto another larger horror movie monster reject and introducing his foot to its face. Archangel flew above ground and tossed the three genomorphs on him to the door. Aqualad kicked the g-gnome attacking him in the face, causing Guardian to punch him. _Why do people think he's the good guy? I forget._

To summarize how the two's five second fight ended: Sea Boy electrocuted the old man.

 _Where was Robin this whole time you ask? Attempting to hack an elevator door open so he and his friends could GET THE FUDGE AWAY FROM THOSE PSYCHOTIC THINGS ALIVE! What were you thinking?_

Alarms blared as Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Archangel ran (or flew) to the door. They were also running away from the living weapons chasing them.

"Way to be a team player _Rob._ "

"Weren't you right behind me?"

The elevator opened and closed with the four making it safely inside before they could get attacked again. All of them not dead. …Maybe. They weren't completely dead. _Why is the elevator going down? (Pause to read Bird Boy's mind) Robin, are you suicidal?!_

"We're heading down?" Aqualad asked.

"Dude, out is _up_." Kid Flash reminded.

"Excuse me? Project Kr, it's _down_ on sub-level 52." Robin told them.

"Robin, those things are going to _kill_ us. It doesn't matter what Kr is! We can tell the Justice League about this and _they_ can handle it!" Archangel yelled. He may not be easy to kill, but that doesn't mean he wants his friends to be in any more danger than they already are! Screw all his past battles, his brothers and monsters he can handle, but there were no such thing as genomorphs on Gabriel's old Earth!

"This is out of control. Perhaps we should contact the League." Aqualad admitted. It didn't sound like such a bad idea to the angel's ears.

"Or Gabriel could teleport us back to the cave." Kid Flash suggested.

"I can only teleport if I know where I'm going. I can't remember how to get out of here!" Archangel responded. _Stupid limits._

 _Ding_

The elevator opened revealing how much like a person's inside it resembled. Why villains always needed creepy lairs, the world may never know. You could even hear dramatic background music.

Robin ran out with Kid Flash following after saying, "We are already here." Aqualad and Archangel only sighed in defeat. The four ran until they saw a fork in the road. "Creepy hallway one or creepy hallway two?" Archangel asked.

"HALT!" A g-gnome looking man ordered. The man used his telekinesis to throw canisters at them. They exploded the moment they hit the wall. Robin threw a bomb at the Mr. Gnome that he managed to dodge. _You gotta hate telekinesis._ The heroes ran like hell away from the scene. _Creepy hallway one it is._ "They're heading for Project Kr."

* * *

Inside Project Kr

If it weren't for Archangel's wings, they could've gotten into Kr a bit quicker. The things got stuck and thankfully, Guardian only managed to grab onto a feather before the door closed.

"I disabled the door. We're safe." Robin stated. "We're trapped." Aqualad corrected. "Guys," Archangel called, "You might want to look at this." Robin's "Holy Kryptonite!" summed up everyone's reaction perfectly. Standing before them was Project Kr – a clone of Superman. He looked just like the Man of Steel, yet so much younger.

"Big 'K' little 'r', the atomic symbol for Krypton." Kid Flash realized.

"Robin, hack. Archangel, read his mind." Aqualad ordered.

Archangel's head hurt the moment he attempted. "Ugh. I can't. The g-gnomes must be blocking it somehow."

"I'm in." Robin announced, "Weapon designation Superboy, a clone force-grown in… 16 weeks?! From DNA acquired from Superman!" " _Stolen_ from Superman." Aqualad stated. "There is no way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash said. Robin continued reading the Kr file "Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7." "And these creatures?" Aqualad asked pointing to the genomorphs in Superboy's pod. "Genomorph g-gnomes," Robin answered, "telepathic, force-feeding him an education." "And we can guess what else." Kid Flash added, "They're making a slave out of Superman's son." "Now we contact the League." Aqualad said.

Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad tried and failed to use their communicators to contact their mentors. _No Signal._ Archangel tried to telepathically contact Flash, but with all the genomorphs screwing with his Angel Radio, at best Flash probably heard two or three words. "We're in too deep." Kid Flash admitted.

* * *

Outside Project Kr

Outside Project Kr, genomorphs growled and the bad guys were still trying to pry the door open. "They're still in there with the weapon?" Doctor Desmond asked Guardian angrily. "We can't get the door open." Guardian answered. "Use your telekinesis." Desmond ordered the g-gnome man. "I have tried to no avail." G-gnome man responded.

"Useless. This is a debacle. Get some G-Trolls down here to muscle the door open now!" Desmond ordered. "Already on their way." Guardian told him. "You realize once we get in there we can't ever let them leave." Desmond said. "Doc," Guardian tried to reason, "these aren't your typical meddling kids. You don't want to get on the wrong side of the Justice League." "Better than getting on the wrong side of the Cadmus Board of Directors, believe me." Desmond then looked into the eyes of Guardian's gnome and said, "Contact the g-gnomes inside Kr." The g-gnome did as commanded.

* * *

Inside Project Kr

"This is wrong." Kid Flash said. "We can't leave him like this." Robin stated. "Set him free." Archangel orderd. "Do it." Aqualad told Robin.

Robin hacked Superboy's pod open. The Boy of Steel's eyes opened for the first time in his life. It would have been a beautiful historic moment if all hell hadn't broke loose. The second Superboy's eyes opened he attacked his saviors.

Superboy lunged at Aqualad, pinning him to the ground. The three onlookers were in shock. _What the heck Supey? We free you from slavery and_ _this_ _is how you thank us!_

Superboy continuously punched Aqualad in the face until KF, Robin, and Archangel attempted to pull the clone off of their friend. He punched Kid Flash as a result, sending the speedster flying and being knocked unconscious. Archangel flew to his companion, leaving Robin alone in the fight.

"I don't want to do this." Robin confessed. He unleashed a gas that distracted Superboy and allowed Aqualad to kick him in the face. Superboy crashed into the control panel in front of his pod breaking it. He coughed and Robin tased him. Unfortunately, to Superboy it felt like being tickled. He grabbed the wires of the taser and pulled. Robin flew toward him as a result, fell to the floor, and was currently being crushed by Superboy's foot.

"Enough!" Archangel shouted gaining the clone's attention. He flew toward Superboy and punched the thing in the face. They battled it out and Gabriel learned that if he ever got in a fight with a Kryptonian, it'd be a pretty even match. Aqualad suddenly came from behind with a hammer constructed out of water, hitting the clone away from Archangel.

"We are trying to help you" he said. Instead of listening to the Atlantean like a decent living thing, Superboy did what he's been doing for the past five minutes of his life outside the evil pod – attack. The three brawled it out, yet it still seemed to be a somewhat even fight. Aqualad electrocuted the clone, but since Archangel was still in contact with Superboy, the only one injured was him. With Aqualad piggy-backing him, Superboy jumped to the wall until Aqualad couldn't move. All four of the Boy of Steel's saviors were out in less than ten minutes.

* * *

 **Fireworks coming up (hopefully) next week.**

 **Did I write a good fight scene? This is my first fight scene. What about the name and costume I chose for Gabe? I'm 90% sure he wouldn't want to wear a cape and tights all the time, so that's why he wears jeans and a chest plate. The plate protects the important stuff like his heart, ribs and stomach, while the helmet (which resembles a gladiator helmet) covers enough of his face that it's like a mask, so no need for Clark Kent glasses.**

 **…**

 **princessbinas: How can I not include those two? Although the character Bobby's going to be in the DCU will probably only appear once or twice. Cas most likely won't appear until the five year time gap. As for the deepest voice and horrifying glare, Batman for the scariest glare and Castiel for deepest voice.**

 **KingSora3: There's much more coming up. Just wait until (spoiler).**

 **Daughter of Ironman06: Thank you.**

 **KeyTyper: Now that I think about it, Dean and Roy are pretty similar.**

 **bluesz: He's going by Archangel. Cas will appear, but it won't be until** ** _a lot_** **later. I have no idea what to say about Klarion. I'll think about it, but I have a feeling they won't like each other. As for the clone, you've given me an evil idea.**

 **Not-Gonna-Update: You're welcome for the update.**

 **guest27: I'm not planning on abandoning this story. I hate it when writers do that.**

 **Pichuchibi: Thank you. I am looking forward to doing the meta episodes.**

 **…**

 **The reason I made Roy Adam instead of Dean is because I couldn't see the two of them in the same shoes. In Supernatural, Adam was killed by ghouls for being related to John, then resurrected by angels so they could use him as a pawn in the apocalypse, and after all that s*** possibly landed in Hell with Sam, Lucifer and Michael. Roy in Young Justice got captured shortly after becoming Green Arrow's sidekick, had his arm chopped off, cloned, and his clone spent** ** _years_** **thinking he was the real Roy Harper, only to find out the truth and spend five years searching for the real one.**

 **I know their situations were** ** _completely_** **different, but I made them the same because they were used by the enemy and went through hell because of it. Mainly though, I just thought that Adam would be a cool Speedy.**


	5. Firework by Katy Perry

**You're A Superhero Now Gabriel**

 **I own nothing, get that through your heads. I don't own Supernatural. I don't own Young Justice. I don't own anything!**

 **Supernatural/Young Justice**

 **SUMMERY: We blow up Cadmus and form a team known as the Teen Titans.**

 **NOTES: I will never try to predict how long it will be until my next update again. It took way longer than a week to start writing this. I am so sorry.**

 **WARNINGS: Superboy gets called stupid, Gabe yells at him, and other stuff happens.**

* * *

 **Firework by Katy Perry**

* * *

Washington D.C. – Cadmus

July 5, 2013 – 00:01 EDT

"Time runs short. You must awaken. You must awaken now!"

Archangel and his three companions woke up handcuffed in a tube like the one they found Superboy in. When Archangel looked down he saw Superboy standing and staring at the four of them. His eyes were so intense and non-blinking that he could possibly survive an encounter with those things from that sci-fi show about a time traveling British guy. _Why is he staring? I know I'm handsome, but he doesn't have to stare. …He's still not blinking. This is creepy._

"What? What-What do you want?" KF asked as Superboy stood like a statue. "Quit staring. It's creeping me out." _Couldn't have said it better myself, but –_ "Kid, I don't think it's a good idea to piss off the guy who could fry you with a look." _Thank you, Robin._ "We only sought to help you." Aqualad said to the clone. "Yeah. We free you, and you turn on us. How's that for-" Kid Flash spat at him. "Put a sock in it, Kid," Archangel scolded, "Those genomorph things are everywhere, have telepathy, and were created by mad scientists. For all we know Soup Man Jr didn't have any control over his actions."

"Wha-What if I… What if I wasn't?" the clone of Superman spoke. _Dramatic gasp. We see him open its eyes for the first time, take his first steps, and now we hear his first words. If these were completely different circumstances I would cry. Our crazy violent baby is growing up._ "He can talk?" _Way to ruin the moment, Wally._ "Yes, _he_ can." Superboy growled. "Not like I said It." Kid Flash defended.

"The genomorphs taught you telepathically?" Aqualad asked. "They taught me much. I can read, write, I-I know the names of things." Superboy told them. "But have you ever actually seen any of those things? Or experienced them?" Robin asked, "Have they ever let you out of your pod and see the sun? Or even the sky?" Even if the answer was obviously "no," one of them had to question the clone about that. "Images are implanted into my mind, but no. I have not seen them." Superboy answered.

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" Aqualad asked him. "I am the Superboy," the clone told them, "A Genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish, and to destroy him if he shall turn from the light." The four looked worriedly at each other.

 _…_ _That was dramatic._

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration. But like Superman you deserve a life of your own beyond that solar suit. Beyond your pod. Beyond Cadmus." Aqualad told him. It was at that moment where the Superboy angrily screamed, "I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!" "Your home is a test tube, stupid!" Archangel yelled, shocking the three other heroes, "Home is a building with walls, doors, and voices arguing over something as stupid as the TV remote. Home is where you can go to the kitchen in nothing but your underwear to get a breakfast burrito at four in the morning. _Home_ is the place where after a long day you are _happy_ to return to. Home is where, despite its imperfections, you love because _home_ is where _family_ is!" He paused before calmly concluding with, "Home is not a pod hidden in an underground facility where the people who supposedly care about you see you as nothing more than a weapon they plan on using one day."

 _I know what you guys are thinking, but for Christ sake! You try leaving the first home you ever knew because your brothers were fighting, Dad left, and all your siblings declared war on each other! Why do you think I left Heaven! You should also try having your dad send you to a universe you know nothing about and being forced to live with a stranger. I love Barry and the Pagans were great, but I still miss the gardens and Dad and my brothers._

"What my friend means to say," Aqualad said a lot calmer than Gabriel, "is that there is life beyond Cadmus. We can show you the sun, introduce you to Superman, and provide you a life better than the one Cadmus has given you." "Actually I think it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon." Said Kid Flash. For a second, it seemed like Superboy was considering what they said, until Desmond, Guardian, and a few other scientists came in. "No, they can't. Activate the cloning process."

""Pass. Batcave's already crowded."

"One Kid Flash is bad enough."

"Hey."

"Get the weapon back in its pod!" Desmond ordered, ignoring the prisoners. "How come he gets to call Supey an it?" KF asked no one in particular. Guardian walked up to Superboy to escort him away. "Help us." Aqualad pleaded. Superboy pulled his arm away from the gold helmet wearing man. "Don't start thinking now" Desmond told Superboy. A genomorph leaped onto the clone's shoulder and hissed, making the clone return to his robotic like state. "See, you're not a real boy." said the crazy doctor, "You're a weapon, and you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pod!" The clone did as commanded.

* * *

 _The best way to describe what happened next was that Superboy not-so-dramatically exited, the doors closed, a woman in a lab coat pressed some buttons, and the Three Musketeers and I got electrocuted. We screamed in pain. Why would they need to electrocute us for DNA?! If Cadmus wanted to make the cloning process as painful as possible, they could've at least given us lollipops before the torture. Lollipops make everything better._

* * *

(2 Minutes Later)

 _The door was broken down, we weren't being tortured anymore, Superboy just sent those guys flying, and I still don't have a lollipop. Was anybody else expecting this?_

"Don't give me orders."

The clone walked up to the pods Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad and Archangel were in. "You here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked. _Don't tempt him Wally._ He squinted his blue eyes then said, "I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option." Robin then escaped the pod he was in. "Finally! It's a good thing Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long." "Seriously? That's what you're worried about? The whole League is going to have our heads after this." Kid Flash exclaimed. "It's nice to see where your priorities lie Rob," Gabriel called out.

"Free Aqualad," Robin told Superboy, "I'll get Kid Mouth and Feather Head." "Actually," Archangel said as he teleported out of his pod, "I'll get them. You two get out." "You don't give me orders either." said Superboy as he released Aqualad and KF.

"You'll never get out of here," yelled Dumbass _(I mean Desmond),_ "I'll have you back in pods by morning!" "You mean those pods?" Archangel asked as he snapped his fingers, making giant ladybugs destroy the pods. Robin looked, still running with a WTF look on his face. The only logical explanation the angel could come up with was _"I've been watching too much TV."_

* * *

As every genomorph in Cadmus was being activated, the sidekicks plus Superboy ran. "We are still 42 levels below ground, but if we can make the elevator-" Aqualad was cut off when the team heard growling from the end of the hall. They all stopped when they saw the genomorphs and noticed the ones behind them hatching out of their glowing red eggs.

Superboy screamed and punched one of them in the face. Even after one of them managed to pin him to the floor with its fist he was still to able to clobber them all. "Superboy!" Aqualad yelled "The goal is to escape not bury ourselves here." "YOU WANT ESCAPE?" the Boy of Steel screamed. He then threw one of the giant genomorphs at two others causing them to all to fall down, clearing the way for everyone.

 _The Hulk vs Superboy: Who smashes and yells cooler?_

Aqualad pried open the elevator doors. Robin shot his grappling gun, Kid Flash latched on to Archangel and Superboy leaped into the air as he held on to Aqualad. All was going well until Superboy started falling. On the bright side, Aqualad caught on to a Batarang Robin threw. "Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" Disappointment and sadness transparent in his words.

"Don't know," responded Kid Flash, "but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool." Superboy frowned. "Don't worry about it," chimed Archangel, "It's still the first episode. I heard Superman didn't learn how to fly until the end of his ten year TV series."

"Guys, this will have to be our exit." Robin said, an elevator speeding down above him. The door broke with a loud _thud_ revealing a floor with a dozen genomes. The five young men ran.

"Turn left" a voice in Superboy's head said. "Turn right" the voice said this time.

 _Turn left he said. Turn right he said. It'll be fun he said. Thank you so much Superboy for making us reach a dead end._

"Great directions, Supey. You trying to get us re-podded?"

"No. I, I don't understand."

"Don't apologize. This is perfect!"

* * *

"Ah, at this rate, we'll never get out." Kid Flash said annoyed, pushing one of Gabe's wings out of his face. _Really Robin? Crawl through the vents? That was your flawless idea?_ "Shh. Listen." whispered Superboy. In the distance you could hear the majestic sound of a genomorph shrieking. Its sound even more beautiful than a cat in the dishwasher. Outside the vents, in the men's bathroom, you could hear the sound of a mad scientist finding out that the Boy Wonder hacked the motion sensors, causing him to momentarily get attacked.

"Still plenty of them between us and out, but Angel and I finally got room to move." Kid Flash and Archangel sped onto the stairway, knocking down every genomorph in their way. "There's more behind us." Robin said. As if on cue, Superboy used his super strength to destroy any stair behind them.

Red lights and alarms went off and the door closed. Aqualad and Superboy attempted to pry the door open. Robin tried to hack it open. The five ended up going through a different door when they saw the giant genomorphs behind them. After going through the other way, there were even _more_ genomorphs. Big ones, small ones, and Guardian was there too.

 _Epic stand off? Really? Why didn't I try to open the door? I feel like that's a plot hole. Why… am I… sleepy?_

* * *

 _Why would you drink a magic potion that you knew would turn you into a monster? You didn't have to change your appearance Desmond. We think you look ugly just the way you are. What kind of a name is Blockbuster anyway? It sounds like the kind of name a villain from a 1980's video game would have._

The now mutated Desmond went up against Superboy. It was a pretty even match. They both got some good punches in and managed to bust through the ceiling. _Great job guys. Break the ceiling._ "Do you think lab coat planned that?" asked Kid Flash. "I doubt he is planning anything anymore" answered Aqualad.

When Kid Flash, Aqualad, Archangel and Robin got up to the fight, Superboy was thrown at them, knocking KF and Sea Boy down like bowling pins.

* * *

 _Time for a fight. Cue dramatic instrumental background music._

* * *

Kid Flash ran straight for Blockbuster and slid under his legs. Distracted, Superboy, Archangel and Aqualad punched him, causing him to fall over Kid Flash. "I learned that one in kindergarten." Kid Flash announced proudly. Robin jumped over the speedster and threw three birdarangs at Blockbuster.

Superboy took on the monster once again and got punched multiple times because of it. Archangel pulled out his angel blade, attempting to use it on the beast, but Blockbuster saw him and sent him through the concrete. …Everybody hit the concrete actually. The experience can be described in one word, "ow."

"KF! Angel, get over here!" yelled Robin. Robin told his winged and red haired friends his idea. "Got it?" he asked. "Got it" they answered.

Archangel flew in front of Blockbuster, punched him in the face, and held up a piece of what could be flesh. "Got your nose." He piggy backed himself onto the monster as it began to chase Kid Flash, who was making funny faces at him. "Come and get me you Incredible Bulk!"

Robin told his plan to the remaining two heroes as Blockbuster chased Kid Flash and Archangel. With the mutated Desmond distracted, Superboy and Aqualad destroyed two of the pillars.

KF lured Blockbuster to the center of the hall, where Aqualad spread his water. Superboy then knocked him out, Aqualad electrocuted him, and the last of the pillars were destroyed, causing the building to collapse. Archangel and Superboy shielded them all.

Archangel breaks out first, pushing the piece of wall lying on top of them. They're all okay aside from bruising and possible dislocated bones. It's a good thing the list of Gabriel's powers include healing though. Their clothes on the other hand aren't so lucky.

"We… did it." Aqualad said breathily. "Was there ever any doubt?" Robin replied also breathing heavily. He and Kid Flash high fived, but cringed at the pain that came the second they did.

"See? The moon." Kid Flash told Superboy, pointing to the moon. Just when he said that, all of them looked up and saw not just Superman but the entire Justice League fall from the sky.

 _I can almost hear the background music._

Superboy walked up to the Man of Steel and showed him the _S_ symbol on the chest of his solar suit. Superman's reaction: _beep… beeb… beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…_

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked. "He doesn't like being called an it." Kid Flash warned. "I'm Superman's clone!" Superboy confessed. That turned the League's heads pretty quickly.

 _Really? A team full of superheroes, some of them being aliens and robots, and a clone is shocking to you?_

"Start talking." Batman commanded.

* * *

 _We got mad at you for not letting us join you for the Sun mission, so Robin hacked the computer at the Hall – which you should've known he wouldn't take long doing since apparently it's the same as the Batcave – and found out about Cadmus._

 _We went, put out the fire and I found out how tight KF's costume fabric is. I also think that Kid and I should talk about that, because what does that make us now?_

 _After that Mermaid Man, Condiment Boy, and Bird Brain and I went down an elevator which revealed a secret underground laboratory filled with these weird psychic-dino-things called genomorphs. We eventually found out about this thing called Project Kr and went to investigate. We found Superman Jr in a pod, released him, and then he attacked us. We got knocked out within five minutes to be honest._

 _After I don't know how long, the four of us woke up in pods and tried to talk Superboy in to releasing us. It probably would've worked if Dr. Desmond, the giant monster over there, hadn't shown up and attempted to clone us through electrocution. Why would they need to do it that way? Isn't all you need to clone a person DNA? They could've just cut off some hair or an arm and a leg. The blood loss would kill anybody._

 _After three miserable minutes of shock therapy Superboy showed up screaming and freed us. I also destroyed the pods with overgrown ladybugs, so you might have to check if they are still down there. We ran, fought some gnomes, and then Desmond showed up, and drank a magic potion that turned him into a monster called Blockbuster. Like that place where people would rent movies before Netflix existed. We fought the guy, Robin came up with a plan that involved having the ceiling collapse, when finally you guys showed up, Superboy announced that he was Superman's clone, and Batman asked for an explanation on why we blew up Cadmus._

* * *

After being told the story about how they ended up there, Blockbuster was taken away and the founding members of the League discussed what to do with the sidekicks. Superman walked up to Superboy, said that they, the Justice League, will figure something out for him and flew off with the most awkward goodbye possible.

"Cadmus will be investigated. All fifty-two levels. But let's make one thing clear-" Batman was saying before Flash interrupted him. "You should've called!" Flash stated. "End results aside," Batman continued, "we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will _not_ be doing this again."

"I am sorry, but we will." Aqualad said. "Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman ordered. "Apologies my king, but no. We did good work here tonight. What we did here is what you trained us to do. On our own we forged a team like yours." Aqualad stated. "If this is about your treatment at the hall the four of you-" Flash was saying before Kid cut him off. "The _five_ of us and it's not."

"Batman, Flash, Aquaman, we're ready to use what you taught us. Isn't this the job we signed up for? Saving people. Catching bad guys." Archangel asked. "Why let _them_ tell us what to do?" Superboy asked stubbornly. "It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way." "We're not kids and we're not just sidekicks." Robin said.

The five heroes stood before their elders. "Give me three days." Batman told them.

* * *

Three Days Later

Mount Justice

July 8, 2013 – 08:04 EDT

Three days passed when Flash told them the League came to a verdict. When they zeta-beamed to Mount Justice, everybody, minus the Justice League, were wearing civilian clothes. Even Superboy was wearing something other than is solar suit. Batman gave a brief history lesson about the cave they were in once they all arrived.

 _We already know this used to be the Justice League's old club house. It's also the same place where you held me prisoner in a bubble._

"Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, we're putting the cave into use again Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor and Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions." Batman told them. "Real missions?" Robin asked. "Yes, but covert and only on Justice League terms." The Dark Knight answered. "The adults will handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets in our chests." Flash smiled.

"Cadmus has proven that the bad guys are getting smarter. We need a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman told them. "The six of you will be that team." Batman concluded.

 _This is great. Wait, six?_

The five of them turned around to see a smiling, green skinned girl with red hair.

 _Oh, crap._

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece. Miss Martian." Batman told them. "Hi." she said.

"I'm liking this gig more every minute." _You would._ "Welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad, the one with the wings is Gabriel, and Superboy's the frowning one. It's cool if you forget their names." "I'm honored to be included." she smiled.

They all walked up to greet her except for Superboy and Archangel. Superboy because within his three days of freedom he learned that he is antisocial and needs to stop sleeping in closets. The only antisocial, back haired, blue eyed person that really needs to get out of there wears a trench coat. Superboy does not wear a trench coat. Gabriel, despite being a warm and welcoming living being, didn't walk up because he needed to process the fact that Miss Martian looked just like his sister. …But green.

"Come on you two, say hi to Miss M." Robin called. They walked over and Miss Martian changed the color of her shirt to look like the black one Superboy was wearing. "I like your shirt" she told him shyly. She then turned to Gabriel and said, "Your wings look really cool too." Noticing the look he had she then asked "Is something wrong?" "Nothing," he responded with a grin. _Just that you look like a green version of Anna._

"Today is the day." Aqualad stated.

* * *

 **I'm sorry about taking more than a week to update. I got distracted by a bunch of stuff and slacked off. But on the bright side, it didn't take me a year to write this chapter. I also saw the new Ghostbusters and Star Trek. They were both good, I recommend seeing them. There were also a couple of Comic Cons in my city that I went to. I got confused for a cosplayer at both of them, but I did get an autograph and some really cool stuff.**

 **…**

 **WildRosa13474: Thank you and I actually think somebody wrote a story like that.**

 **Ki guy: He probably could, but I don't think he would want to change vessels. Yes, he is still really powerful.**

 **Angelis-of-night: Thanks.**

 **Charlie-BADWOLF: I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

 **Pichuchibi: You're right about the conversation thing. Thanks for liking the costume though. When I was trying to think of one a gladiator helmet would always pop up. Don't be too upset about Castiel by the way, I already have an idea for how he meets Dean. As for Balthazar, let's just say for now that he's currently partying in the Marvel Universe with Tony Stark and trying to lift Thor's hammer.**

 **Guest: If you mean like the kind of magic Zatana does, probably but he prefers using his grace more. I'm also pretty sure that he would have a heart attack if he saw Kent Nelson. He's met him in the Supernatural universe and it did not go well.**

 **Daughter of Ironman06: Thank you.**

 **ShiroHollow96: Thanks. Like I told Pichuchibi, Dean and Cas will make an appearance and I already have an idea on how they're going to meet. I honestly don't think I'm gonna write somebody for Gabriel. I don't have anything against shipping him with Sam or anybody, I just don't see it happening in this story. At least not yet. Maybe he'll meet his own version of Gwen Stacy, but the relationship would just be platonic. I don't know. There will be Destiel in future chapters (possibly 30), but it will be more of a subplot and then maybe (SPOILER).**

 **Princessbinas: Maybe, or maybe it will involve Gabe getting blackmailed by Booger, showing up on the TV wearing a fake mustache, and confessing to never watching Downtown Abbey.**

 **Guest 2: Thank you and don't worry about Castiel. He will show up. It won't be until a long time, but he'll show up.**

 **…**

 **What about Supernatural Season 12 are you most excited for? Who wants a Young Justice Season 3? What would you want to see in them? Lastly, what are your thoughts on Anna's counterpart being Miss Martian? I wanted Gabe to have somebody he would recognize on the team and Anna/Miss M seemed like a good fit. They both have red hair, like pie, know how to kick ass, have a ton of siblings, and ran away to Earth.**


	6. Happy Harbor - No Twisters Allowed

**You're A Superhero Now Gabriel**

 **I own nothing. I own a demonic teddy bear named Snuggle, but I don't own Supernatural or Young Justice.**

 **SPN/YJ**

 **SUMMERY: We tour the Cave and Red Tornado's evil sibling attacks.**

 **NOTES: This was a much longer haitus than I thought it would be.**

 **WARNINGS: None.**

* * *

 **Happy Harbor - No Twisters Allowed**

* * *

Mount Justice

July 18, 2013 - 11:16 PDT

All clad in civilian clothes, Robin, and Kid Flash and Gabriel, who were arguing over something stupid, arrived at the cave. In an alternate universe, the three of them would be running into the Cave with smiles on their faces. However, since it is not that dimension, you could hear a pair of teenage voices arguing over who would win in a fight: Han Solo vs Indiana Jones. On one hand Indi had a gun and a whip, but on the other Han Solo had a blaster.

It had been over a week since the Justice League allowed the three plus Superboy, Aqualad, and Miss Martian to be a team and they haven't gotten any missions yet. A week is more than enough time for something bad to happen. Are all the worlds villains on vacation?

"Is he here yet?"

"Did you ask him?"

"What he say?"

"He's arriving now," answered Aqualad.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Outside, Red Tornado landed on the ground. "Greetings," the robot said, "Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" "We hoped you had a mission for us.," Aqualad calmly answered. "Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," stated Red Tornado.

"It's been over a week you dumb toaster and nothing-" Gabriel bitterly muttered.

"You'll be tested soon enough. For the time being please enjoy each other's company." Red Tornado interrupted. "This team is not a social club," retorts Aqualad. "No, but I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave." The robot walked away.

"Keep busy," Wally scoffed. "Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin question. "I'll find out," Miss Martian volunteered. She attempted to read its mind only to get static. "I forgot he was a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind. Sorry."

"Nice try though. So you know what I'm thinking right now?" the red head shamelessly flirted. "We all know what you're thinking right now," Robin told him. Gabriel, pretending to be hurt, added, "Yeah, and I thought we had something special."

"Shut up, Feathers," KF rolled his eyes.

 _He said "Shut up" to me._

"And now we tour the club house," Aqualad stated. Miss Martian suggested that since her and Superboy lived there that they could play tour guides. The boys turned to the clone of Superman only for him to say, "Don't look at me." "We won't," KF turned to the red haired Martian and smiled, "If SB doesn't want to give a tour you think you could give me and the others a private one?"

"Team building," Aqualad said, "We'll all go."

"So, this would be our front door," Miss M began.

* * *

"And this would be the back."

There were a few things Gabriel learned during the tour of Mount Justice. For example, Miss M has never heard of Lord of the Rings and Superboy's room was a closet, which wasn't as surprising as it probably should be.

Back inside the cave, Miss Martian shared with the group how the Cave is actually the entire mountain. "It was hollowed out and reinforced by Green Lantern and Superman during the early days of the Justice League."

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" SB asked. The Atlantean answered Superboy's question by stating, "The Cave's secret location was compromised." "The Joker broke in with a bunch of circus monkeys and attacked everybody," Gabriel chimed in. Superboy commented, asking how replacing it with a tourist trap made more sense.

"If villains know about the Cave," Miss Martian said apprehensively, "We must be on constant alert!" The archangel tried to calm his younger sister's look alike by explaining to her how the cave was safe. "We're hiding in plain sight," he told her, "Does anybody else smell smoke?"

"My cookies." The girl quickly flew to the kitchen before opening the oven. Smoke came out along with a tray of what must've been cookies at one point, but now resembled a tray of tiny black rocks. "I was trying to recreate Grammy Jones recipe from episode 17 of- heh. Never mind."

"I bet they would've tasted great," Robin told her. "They don't seem to mind," The Boy Wonder gestured to the red haired speedster bingeing on the overbaked cookies and the winged teenager next to him munching on a few. "I have a serious metabolism," KF blushed. Gabriel shrugged and said, "I like cookies, even if they are a little burnt."

"Should I make more?" Miss M asked. "It was kind of you to make any," Aqualad praised. "Thanks Aqualad."

"We're off duty," the Atlantean told her, "Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." Kid Flash introduced himself next. "I'm Wally." "And his middle name is Rudolph, like the reindeer," The angel extended his hand toward the alien, "I'm Gabriel. I wish I could tell you Robin's real name, but Batman forbade us all from telling. Probably because it's a really unfortunate one." Robin glared through his sunglasses at that last part.

Miss Martian smiled and introduced herself last. "Well, my name's no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name. And I'm on Earth now." She looked so excited saying that.

If Gabriel could compare Anna to M'gann, the list of things they had in common would be fairly short. As far as he could tell, they looked the same and they sounded the same. They were also kind, optimistic and loved the idea of Earth and what was on it, but that was about it. In full honesty, Gabriel and Anna didn't interact as much when Anna officially became a soldier. He remembered bits and pieces, but Gabriel left Heaven thousands of years ago and then Anna fell to Earth during the 1980s. They never saw each other after that. He missed her.

The angel's train of thought was interrupted when Superboy yelled, "Get out of my head!"

"What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically." She said telepathically, freaking everybody out except for Gabriel.

 _I'm used to hearing other people thoughts._

Kaldur looked at the Martian and told her to stop. "Things are different here on Earth," he explained, "Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"I-I didn't mean to-" M'gann stammered.

"Just stay out." Superboy growled before leaving the room.

It was quiet until M'gann suddenly slapped her forehead and said, "Hello Megan. I know what we can do." She flew out of the room and the four boys followed.

* * *

Superboy joined the group as M'gann led them to a room that had a... thing in the center of it.

"It's my Martian Bioship."

"Cute," Wally complimented. "Not aerodynamic," he added, "but cute." Gabriel looked at the ship and asked, "Can any of us even fit in that?"

"It's at rest sillies," M'gann smiled, "I'll wake it."

The round red machine transformed into a spaceship before their very eyes. It had wings and was so much bigger than it was a moment ago. A door on the back of it opened up and M'gann invited them inside.

Inside the ship, six seats formed for each of them. "Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." Miss M took control of the ship and launched them into the sky.

"Incredible," said Robin.

"She sure is," Wally sighed, looking at M'gann, "I mean the ship, which, like all ships, is a she."

"Wally West: Fast with his feet... not so much with his mouth."

" _Dude!_ "

Gabriel turned toward his friend and told him, "Don't be embarrassed, I know a guy who would constantly call his car _Baby."_

"Not helping."

On the other part of the ship, Aqualad was talking to Superboy about what had happened earlier.

"I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking," Aqualad told Superboy. "You overreacted, and you don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry." Superboy was silent.

M'gann, Robin, Wally and Gabriel heard the two's conversation on their side of the ship. "He'll come around," Robin assured her. Sadly, M'gann whispered, "He doesn't seem to like me much."

"You guys remember he has _super_ _hearing_ , right?" Wally reminded the two talking.

"We're also like five feet away from him," Gabriel pointed out.

To lighten the mood, Robin asked M'gann to show off her Martian shapeshifting abilities. She got up from the controls and transformed into Robin, then Archangel, then Kid Flash. She was really good, if you ignored the fact that she shapeshifted into female versions of the boys.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot," Kid Flash commented.

"No, Wally, it surprises no one that you would screw yourself," Gabriel joked.

"Impressive," Robin clapped, "but you know you're not gonna exactly fool anyone with those."

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder," M'gann, now back in her normal Martian form, embarrassedly admitted.

"And your clothes?" Aqualad asked.

"They're organic, like the ship," she explained, "they respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy said, recalling what the G-Gnomes had done to him at Cadmus. This made Miss Martian feel upset again.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" KF asked, changing the subject to try and cheer his new friend up.

"Density shifting," she clarified, "No. It's a very advanced technique."

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall," Robin said, then gestured toward KF and chuckled, "Whenever he tries it, bloody nose."

"I'm getting a lot better actually," Wally said. His nose wouldn't bleed as much as it used to and he could vibrate a hand through paper.

"Here's something I _can_ do," M'gann smiled. The bioship suddenly turned invisible. "Camouflage mode."

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates."

"Received. Adjusting course." M'gann changed their directions to where the power plant was.

"Tornado's keeping us busy again," scoffed Robin. "Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy," M'gann added, "We should find out what caused the alert."

"I think I know the cause," said Superboy, looking at the ground. A tornado was spinning, destroying all in its way in the parking lot, and the bio-ship getting caught in it. The teens in the ship screamed. Thankfully, Miss Martian managed to escape and land on the ground. The six jumped out of the ship and heard workers in the building calling for help as the tornado attacked.

"Robin, are tornadoes common in New England?" asked Aqualad, but Robin was gone. "He was just here."

* * *

Inside the power plant, where Robin had snuck off to without any back up, Robin was flung into a wall by a wind-controlling robot. His friends came rushing in as that happened.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy questioned running in with the others.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough," answered Robin.

"My apologies," said the large, deep voiced android. "You may address me as Mr. Twister." He shot them with painfully fast moving air. Superboy persisted to move forward, but was caught in one of the tornadoes and thrown into a wall. Wally put on a pair of running goggles and he, Gabriel pulled out his blade, and Robin, Aqualad, and Miss Martian charged toward the robot.

Wally, being the speedster of the team, was in the lead and attempted to kick Mr. Twister in the face. This failed however because the robot just used a tornado to send him flying out the window. Kaldur and M'gann where thrown into walls and Gabe dropped his sword.

"I'll go get Wally," Gabriel said as he flew out the building.

* * *

Outside, Wally laid unconscious. All Gabe had to do was heal his minor head injury. He leaned in close touching his forehead to heal any and all injuries. The redhead's eyes open and he sprung up so quickly that he hit his friend with his head.

"Ow!" Wally exclaimed, clutching his skull. "What the heck, Gabe?!"

"You were passed out. I had to wake you up somehow."

"What happened to the rest of the team?"

"Still fighting Robo-Nado."

As the archangel said that the Robo-Nado in question was exiting the building. Wally ran toward the robot at 100 mph with Gabriel by his side, sword in hand.

"What did you do to our team?" Kid Flash demanded.

"Embarrased them, largely." Mister Twister answered.

 _God, Robo-Nado was a jerk._

Twisters were shot at the two heroes. Both were trapped in them, but M'gann saved them. "I got you boys."

"I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now," the bad guy mocked.

"What do you want?" Kaldur called out to the robot. "Isn't it obvious," the thing asked, "I'm waiting for a real hero."

Aqualad turned to M'gannn. "Read his mind. Find a weakness," he ordered.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that," Miss Martian questioned.

"It's okay when it's the bad guys," Robin told her.

She used her powers, only to hear nothing. "Hello, Megan. Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise," she realized. "He's inorganic, an android. And how many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?"

"Red Tornado sent us here."

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough," Robin pointed out, "This is the test. Something to keep us busy."

Superboy and Aqualad groaned, Wally admitted that Speedy was right in calling them a joke, and Gabriel wished that the Justice League could've at least sent somebody else.

"We know who you are and what you want."

"So let's end this."

"Consider it ended." The android summoned dark clouds and went up in the air. "An impressive show, but we will not indulge you. We will not engage." Aqualad told the robot. Thunder and lightning struck.

"Can Red Tornado do that?" KF worriedly asked.

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic" He struck the entire team with lightning after saying that.

 _Ok. Not Red Tornado. Definitely not Red Tornado._

"Fine then. I won't deny you children have powers, but playing hide-and-seek with you would not help me achieve my objectives, so stay concealed. If you confront me again I will show no mercy." The machine flew off.

"What happened," one of the teenagers groaned. "I placed the bio-ship between us." the martian girl told them. "And that's supposed to make it right. You tricked us into thinking _Twister_ was _Red Tornado_." Superboy angrily responded. "She didn't do it on purpose," Aqualad defended. "It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened." Robin said. "You are pretty inexperienced," Wally commented, "Hit the showers. We'll take it from here." Superboy ran off with Robin and KF following.

"I was just trying to be part of the team," M'gann said sadly. "To be honest, I'm not sure we really have a team." Aqualad ran off with the others, leaving M'gann and Gabriel alone.

"You okay?" the angel asked. "No," the young Martian girl answered. "I-I really messed up." He wrapped his wings around her. It was something he remembered doing with the younger angels when he was still in Heaven. His company would always make them feel better. He smiled at the memory. Things were so much simpler back then. Even if he and his sister weren't close, he still had good times with her. Like the time he took her and some other angels to Earth and they watched all the dinosaurs walk and fly before they went extinct. After leaving Heaven he almost regretted not saying goodbye.

"It's okay. Everybody messes up once in a while and you're brand new to the whole superhero thing. Do you really think Batman started out as the world's greatest detective we know today, or that Superman was able to rescue every single kitten that got stuck in a tree?" She laughed at that second part. "You have a point, but why would an android with similar abilities as Red Tornado be doing here?" "I don't know, but we should probably call the real Red Tornado and tell him about this."

* * *

In the bio-ship, the angel and martian contacted Red Tornado. "Greetings children. Is there something that you require assistance with?" The two explained what happened, with Gabriel it concluding with, "We basically got our asses handed to us." "The team really needs your help." M'gann pleaded.

"If I interveaned," Red Tornado began, "it would not be to help. Still, it is an odd coincidence that this Twister shares my elemental abilities and my immunity too telepathy."

 _Well that was a bummer._

"Hello Megan," she slapped her forehead. "What?" the angel asked. "I have and idea."

* * *

Superboy, Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash were doing about as well as you would expect them to.

"You brought your utility belt?" KF asked. "Never leave home without it - first thing Batman taught me." the boy wonder replied.

Suddenly, M'gann's voice rang in their heads. "Listen to me. All of you."

"What did we tell you?" Superboy asked angrily. He says a lot of things agrily that at this point you should just assume he says everything like that.

"I know, and I know I messed up. But now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please trust me."

* * *

Car alarms blared as citizens screamed and ran for their lives. "Everybody clear the area," a police officer called out.

Red Tornado flew to the ground with Archangel by his side. "Hit the showers boys," the android told them, "I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot."

"But we got a plan now," Robin whined. "Do what he says Rob. He knows what he's doing." Gabriel said in the most bored voice he's ever used.

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up." Mr. Twister said.

"I'm here now." Red Tornado replied. The android created a tornado and aimed it at Twister, causing the other to do the same. "We are evenly matched, Twister."

"No Tornado we are not."

They fought until RT fell to the ground. Mr. Twister stood above him. "Remain still, android," wires came out of him and attached themselves to Red Tornado, "The reprogramming won't take long." Red Tornado then tore off the wires and revealed himself to be M'gann. "Longer than you think."

Suddenly, Twister found himself caught in a tornado Kid Flash created with his super speed. He was then punched into the water by Superboy where Aqualad was waiting to electrocute him. When he got out of the water, Archangel cut his arms off in the air with his blade. Finally, Robin threw an explosive batterang at the android, and he fell to the ground.

Twister's chest then opened up and a small man with a weak sounding accent came out. "Foul. I-I call foul." And then M'gann dropped a boulder on him.

The boys just stood there with their mouths agape. Even Gabriel, who had done far worse in the past, was in shock. "What the f***!"

"Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth we don't _execute_ our captives!" Robin yelled.

"You said you trust me." She then lifted the boulder off the man, revealing nothing but squashed metal and wires.

 _Oh thank Dad!_

"That's why I couldn't read his mind."

Wally picked up the man's mechanical eye. "Cool. Souvenir."

"We should have had more faith in you," admitted Aqualad.

"You did great," Archangel smiled at M'gann.

"Yeah. You rocked this mission. Get it? Rocked." KF grinned.

"Ignore him. We're all just turbed you're on the team," Robin told her.

"Thanks. Me too."

* * *

Later at the Cave, the team filled in Red Tornado about what happened. "It was clearly meant to sabotage or destroy you," Aqualad told him. The android agreed.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" asked M'gann.

"No. This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

"But if you're in danger-" Miss Martian argued.

"Consider this matter closed." Red Tornado then turned to leave. "Batman, Aquaman, and Flash would've jumped right in to fix things."

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need," Wally said.

"Dude! Harsh."

"And inaccurate," the android corrected, "I have a heart. Carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

"Sorry. I'll strive to be more accurate."

Gabriel turned to his friends, "Speedy was so wrong. This team thing..." "Might just work out." Aqualad finished.

* * *

 **I blame my lack of updates for almost a year on school and my laptop breaking. After that I took a break from writing, mostly because I didn't have a laptop for so long and got used to the laziness. For that I apologize. On the bright side school went pretty well last year. I made a horror movie.**

 **...**

 **Daughter of Ironman06: Thanks, I'll try. Sam and Dean are going to show up in the same chapter and Cas will show up shortly after that.**

 **princessbinas: M'gann isn't actually Anna from Supernatural. She most likely would've recognized Gabriel instantly, or feel the presence of another angel. And then all Hell would break loose.**

 **ShiroHollow96: I'll be honest and say I was planning on Barry being with Iris. I like Hal and I like the ship, but him and Barry will most likely have an epic bromance instead of a beautiful romance. On the bright side, maybe I will end up pairing Gabe and Wally. I'm starting to like the idea the more I think about it.**

 **Guest: Thank you**

 **Jebest4781: Thanks for all the reviews and input. If you mean big like Flashpoint and thee angels falling, you'll have to wait a few chapters.**

 **Guest 2: Thank you**

 **Firehedgehog: Thanks**

 **percab8531: 1) Yeah. 2) I've never been to a Supernatural Convention before, but there was a Comic Con in my area a week before my birthday that my parents and I went to where I got Mark Pallegrino's autograph. It was so fun! I dressed up like Wonder Woman, took a few pictures with cosplayers, bought some stuff, and ate a hamburger. 3) Cool, I actually remember going to a Blockbuster once. If I remember correctly, I got a Dora the Explorer DVD. I was really little. Thanks for liking the story and I promise he will receive the biggest lollipop you can imagine.**

 **Sceonn: I can understand that.**

 **A: Thank you. I like your name by the way.**

 **AngelFaux: Maybe you are. Maybe you aren't. As for the other thing, I think it would've been a deus ex machina. Besides, would you rather magically get rid of your problems with magic and under 3 seconds or slash it with a sword until it's confetti?**

 **Guest 3: How about two cherries?**

 **PLEASE READ ME: I like your costume idea. I might use it in the future. Thanks for the idea :)**

 **PurpleNightwing: I updated**

 **...**

 **I hope you all liked it. Next chapter's based on one of the comics and I've already started working on it.**


End file.
